Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash. They modify the way the player interacts with the level and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Form portals Trivia *Shifting above the 60 unit grid due to the effects of antigravity or a moving object will result in a crash. *Prior to its formal introduction, the deactivation gravity portal is encountered in Back On Track and Polargeist as part of collecting secret coins. *Under the effect of the size portal, the ship, UFO, wave and robot designs are compressed into smaller sizes, while the cube and ball each acquire unique small designs which are not found in the Icon Kit. While the ship and UFO are under the effect of the size portal, the cube which is carried maintains the small design. *The normal and slow speed portal was formally introduced in Update 1.8, but were actually included in Update 1.7, selectable for use in the level editor. *The values of the speed portals' multipliers reflect variations of the initial speed calculated by an algorithm of the game engine, which is why the normal speed is set at 0.9 rather than 1.0. *While under the effects of the dual portal, a crash with either icon will terminate the other, although they cannot collide with each other. *While under the effects of the dual portal, the grid is locked to 9 vertical units, unless at least one of the forms is a ship, a UFO, or a wave, where the grid is then locked to 10 vertical units. *If entering a form portal of the same form the icon is currently and the portal is of a higher or lower position to the previous portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot portals which do not lock the grid. This is demonstrated only once in an official level on Stereo Madness with the alternate route for the third secret coin. *The wave is unable to interact with jump variants of pads and rings. *Entering manipulation portals offers additional visual cues: **The gravity portal (together with blue pads and rings) triggers brief lines moving in the direction of the gravity. **The mirror portal reverses the screen direction. **The size portal triggers a bolt of lightning striking the icon and the screen flashing twice. **The speed portal triggers coloured particles of the respective portal colour moving against the direction of the icon for a short time. **The teleportation portal has a bolt of lightning connecting the two portals and the screen flashing briefly. *The activation gravity portal is the only manipulation portal that does not share its colour with a form portal. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use the colour blue. *The colours of the teleportation portals are a reference to the game Portal, with blue entry portals and orange exit portals being features of the game. *The ball, robot and spider portals are the only form portals which do not share their colours with a manipulation portal. Category:Level Elements